


Potencial

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: De todos os homens que ela teve como seus pretendentes ele é o mais silencioso.





	Potencial

De todos os homens que ela teve como seus pretendentes ele é o mais silencioso.

Aegon falava e sorria quando era requerido, seus tutores o tinham ensinado bem como jogar aquele jogo, e nos momentos apropriados da sua corte ele oferece a ela galanteios que em outra época a teriam encantado mas que agora só resultava em sorrisos educados.

Mas havia o silencio, nos momentos em que ele acreditava que ninguém estava olhando. Nos momentos silenciosos a jovem Rainha do Norte vê potencial.

Ele não é o príncipe de canções que ela sonhou, embora ela não tenha dúvida que não importa o que aconteça nos anos que vão seguir ele a de aparecer em algumas canções (para melhor ou para pior depende dos resultados das batalhas que estão por vir) , mas lhe ocorre que talvez ele seja o mais próximo disso que ela vá encontrar nesse mundo.

Ela vê alguém que talvez possa consertar aquele reino quebrado deles e talvez até alguém que ela poderia um dia vir a amar.


End file.
